Et si Luffy était
by Sora68
Summary: Et si ...On changeait le sexe de Luffy et que c'était une fille cela changerait-il ses rêves?
1. Chapter 1

Ace Sabo et Luffy venaient d'être frère de cœur et ils venaient de partir a la chasse pour fêter ça

Ace: Vas-y Sabo! Choppe le!

Sabo: Ouais

Sabo assomma l'ours et Luffy sauta dessus pour le manger mais Ace le frappa

Ace: Ne le mange pas encore triple andouille! On doit le ramener a Dadan

Arrivé chez Dadan, cette dernière les lança dans la salle de bain au moment ou Luffy allait rejoindre Sabo et Ace dans la baignoire,ils remarquèrent qu'il manquait _quelque chose_ sur Luffy

Des parties _masculines... _Ils réalisèrent que Luffy était une _fille_

Ace/Sabo: HAAAAA

Luffy: Quoi?

Ace: T...t'es une fille?

Sabo: On va sortir et te laisser la salle de bain

Luffy: Non! (le retiens) je veux prendre un bain avec sabo et ace! Et papi ne veux pas que je prenne un bain tout seul

Sabo:...D'accord mais juste une fois ok?

Luffy:OUAIIS (saute dans le bain)

Les jours continuèrent normalement jusqu'au jour où Sabo se fit tuer en prenant la mer

Un jour alors que Ace avait 14 ans et Luffy 11, cette dernière avait disparut depuis quelque temps et Ace la trouva dans le fond d'une grotte

Ace: Luffy! Où était tu? Je t'es chercher partout. Tu as mal?

Luffy: Oui je saigne

Ace:Où?

Luffy:Là

Luffy montra la tache sombre qui était entre ses jambes et Ace se pétrifia,il décida d'enmener Luffy chez Makino qui lui expliqua

Luffy a 14 ans quand Ace part et Luffy est la première personne sur le port à dire au revoir a Ace

Luffy: On se reverra Ace. J'en suis sur

Ace:Moi aussi et,,,

Mais Ace fut coupé dans sa phrase par Luffy qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres

Ace: Lu...

Luffy: Un porte-bonheur, tu me promet de ne pas mourir hein? Et qu'on se reverra?

Ace:...Oui promit et la prochaine fois j'aurais un cadeau pour toi

Luffy:C'est vrai? Merci!Allez, prends la mer. Elle ne peut plus attendre

Luffy a 17 ans quand elle revois Ace

Sora (l'auteur): Suis trop contente enfin un premier chapitre de finis

Ace: O_O Luffy en fille? (imagine luffy en mariée et saigne du nez et tombe dans les pommes)

Sora:PERVERS! T'ES UN OBSEDE DE GRAND-FRERE!

Luffy: On m'explique?_?


	2. Chapter 2

Ace arrêta l'attaque de Smoker qui allait toucher Luffy

Ace: Je ne te laisserais pas toucher Luffy...Smoker . et comme on dit,pas de fumée sans feu

Luffy: A...Ace? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Ace: Je te cherchais mais on a pas le temps de parler!

Luffy: Mais...

Ace: Je vais le retenir. PARS!

Luffy: D'accord...(à l'équipage) TOUS AU BATEAU

En fuyant l'équipage en plus de Vivi se demandait qui c'était et pourquoi Luffy le connaissait

Nami: Mais qui est-ce?

Luffy:Je ne pensait pas le revoir ici

Sanji: (le frappant) REPONDS A NAMI CHERIE! ET QUI C'EST LUI?

Arrivé au bateau tout le monde demanda a Luffy qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme

Luffy: Moi et Ace on a grandis ensemble,et je me souviens que même avec mes pouvoirs je n'arrivait jamais a le battre!

Equipage:QUOI? MEME AVEC TES POUVOIRS TU NE LE BATTAIT JAMAIS?

Luffy: (en riant) HA HA HA HA HA! Ouais et je me prenais que des tôles. Mais la je suis sure que je pourrais le battre

Zoro: Encore des affirmations sans fondement

?: Qui pense tu battre? (atterrissant en faisant tomber Luffy sur le pont)

Luffy: Ace! Tu m'as manqué Nii-chan

Equipage: NII-CHAN?

Ace: Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma petite sœur

Equipage: pet...PETITE sœur?

Ace: Vous saviez pas? Luffy est une fille. Attends...tu ne leur a rien dit?

Luffy: (gêné) Nan (regardent ses pieds)

Sanji:Alors j'avais raison

-Flash back-

Sanji regarda la personne qui était entrer dans la cuisine, il la trouva belle avec ses cheveux noir courts en bataille, son chapeau de paille avec sa chemise rouge et son short trop grand ses grand yeux brun innocents , son visage enfantin et sa fine cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche...Il l'a trouva..._Magnifique _

Sanji:Mademoiselle accepter ce modeste présent! (lui sert un cocktail et une coupe de fruits)

Nami Usopp et Zoro rièrent

Sanji: Quoi?

Nami:Ce n'est pas une fille mais un homme

Sanji: Mais,,,,Mais

Nami: C'est difficile a croire je sais et pourtant...

-Fin du flash back-

Sanji: Je vais vous faire du thé dans la cuisine comme sa vous pourrez discuter

Ace:Vous dérangez pas pour moi

Sanji: Si si j'insiste

Ace: Alors d'accord

Dans la cuisine quand Ace et Luffy étaient seuls

Ace: Luffy tu as grandi mais pas changé

Luffy: Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé

Ace souri a Luffy ,se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa il commença a passer sa langue sur les lèvres a Luffy qui ouvrit sa bouche et Ace en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Luffy et joua avec la langue jumelle . Le jeune homme caressa la jeune femme qui poussa de mignon gémissements , il voulu enlever la chemise de Luffy mais elle l'en empêcha

Luffy: A...Ace...No...non si quelqu'un venait a entrer et a nous voir...

Ace: Je comprends, une prochaine fois alors?

Luffy: Oui! Tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps?

Ace: Tu le veux vraiment?

Luffy: Bien sur! Tu m'as manqué alors je veux rattraper du temps perdu. Shishishi

Luffy souri et comme ses sourires étaient contagieux Ace sourit alors a sa «soeur»

Le soir au repas Sanji était jaloux de Ace, oui «jaloux» car «sa» Luffy était sur les genoux du jeune D Nami criait sur Luffy car elle faisait bouger la table Vivi riait de la scène Chopper écoutait Usopp qui racontait des histoires et Zoro buvait

Luffy: Ace tu me fait rebondir sur tes genoux?

Ace: Tu es trop grande pour ça maintenant

Luffy: Humm... VENGANCE

Luffy se «vengea» en embrassant Ace sur les lèvres et tout le monde ne bougea plus

Nami: Lu...Luffy

Vivi: C'est mignon mais...

Zoro: ils font comme ils veulent c'est leurs choix

Chopper et Usopp: MAIS ILS SONT FRERE ET sœur

Sanji: Luffy-chan tu...

Luffy: Y a que mon Ace qui m'appelle «Luffy-chan»

Ace: Lu du calme et comme sa je suis «ton» Ace?

Luffy: Hum

Ace:...

Luffy:...

Ace souleva Luffy et l'emmena dehors et l'attacha au mat et revient dans la cuisine

Luffy: Hey! HEY! ACE! C'EST PAS SYMPA REVIENS! NII-CHAN!

Ace: Nan!

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, quand tout le monde alla dans sa cabine respectif Ace lisait un livre dans une cabine a pars avec Luffy , Il n'entendit pas l'eau arrêter de couler et quand il leva les yeux il vit Luffy sortir de la douche avec juste une serviette sur elle les cheveux mouillés.

Luffy: Ace! Je trouve pas mon pyjama! Ho et puis je vais dormir en sous vêtement!

Ace: Je... je

Luffy se mit en sous vêtement et se mis dans le lit

Luffy: Ben... Ace tu viens? Y a qu'un lit

Effectivement il n'y avait qu'un lit alors Ace rejoignit la jeune fille et Luffy vint se coller a Ace

Ace: Luffy je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luffy l'embrassa doucement

Ace: Luffy...

Luffy: Désolé Ace mais je..je t'ai toujours aimé pas comme un frère mais plus que ça et...

Ace embrassa Luffy la coupant dans sa phrase et soudain il commença a faire chaud, _très chaud _L'ainé des deux «D» enleva le soutien gorge de la plus jeune et lui mordillait doucement dans le cou

qui fit pousser des gémissements de son amante

Luffy: Ace...Haaa...Haa...non attends je...je suis pas prête désolé...Haaa

Ace: Ce n'est pas grave

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux l'un dans les bras de l'autre


	3. Chapter 3

Après le petit déjeuner, Luffy et le reste du groupe reprirent la route

Luffy: Quand est-ce qu'on mange? J'ai faim et soif

Nami:On vient de seulement de partir alors arrête de geindre tu ne fais que te fatiguer encore plus.

Ace: Prends un peu d'eau je te passe ma gourde

~L'aîné lui passa la gourde qu'elle vida d'une traite

Vivi:Tu aurais pus en laisser pour Ace-san

Ace: Ne t'en fais pas,j'en ai prévus assez pour Luffy et moi

Zoro:Tu prévois tout, je n'y aurais pas pensé.

Sanji/Usopp:Normal tu ne réfléchis pas tête de...

Zoro (regard noir): Quoi?

Usopp/Chopper: GYAAAA!

Nami: NE COMMENCEZ PAS!

Vivi:Nous devons garder nos forces pour continuer.

~Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée où ils décidèrent de placer leur campement :

Nami:Nous camperons là pour la nuit, nous dormirons par 1 ou 2 par tentes puis nous reprendrons la route demain.

Sanji: Tu es si intelligente Nami-swan, je dors avec toi, Vivi-chan et Luffy-chan

Ace(aura noir) : Tu-Dors-Avec-Luffy-...Tu-Ne-Vivras-Pas-Demain!

Usopp/Nami/Chopper:KYAAA J'AI PEUR!

Luffy: J'veux dormir avec Ace ce soir! Parce que Ace c'est le meilleur!

Ace (visage angélique): Bien sur, tu peux dormir avec moi Luffy.

Luffy: OUUAAIIS! T'ES LE MEILLEUR ACE!

Ace: Bien sur.

Usopp:Que c'est beau l'amour fraternelle

~ Après avoir fait les groupes (Vivi/Nami , Ace/Luffy , Usopp/Chopper , Zoro , Sanji) ils s'occupèrent de la nourriture mais soudain un scorpion géant apparut:

Luffy: A MANGER! Ace j'ai faim~

Ace: Oui tu vas manger, on l'attrape?

Luffy: Ouais!

Vivi: Vous y arriverez?

Sanji: J'ai hate de voir ça

Ace: Oui on va y arriver

~Luffy donna un coup de Gomu Gomu No Pistol et Ace le brûla avec un Pyro Punch

Luffy: A LA BOUFFE MAINTENANT! ***SBAM*** Maiheu Ace tu m'as fais mal!

Ace: Je ne veux pas que tu parle comme ça

Luffy: Mais j'ai entendue ça chez Makino

Ace:Je ne veux pas savoir, tu ne parle pas comme ça d'accord?

Luffy (boude): Oui...

Le groupe: ELLE A ECOUTE?

~Une fois le repas terminer tout le monde alla se coucher, mais Luffy avait une envie urgente:

Luffy: Waaa...Hum...pipi

~Le besoin urgent terminé elle s'apprêta a retourner dans sa tente mais elle vit Ace assis sur un rocher , la tête levée vers le ciel

Luffy:Ace? Tu viens pas dormir?

Ace:Mh? Non je n'ai pas sommeil, Luffy,dis moi qu'es tu venus faire à Arabasta?

Luffy:Je suis venus sauver ce pays de Crocodile.

Ace: C'est du suicide!Tu vas mourir!

Luffy: Non! Je ne mourais pas! Et quoique tu dise je sauverai ce pays!

Ace:... J'ai peur, depuis que Sabo est mort je n'ai plus que toi alors si tu mourais...

Luffy:Ne t'en fais pas je mourais pas si facilement!

~Ace tira Luffy contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras

Luffy:Ace?

Ace:Chut, je veux rester un peu comme sa contre toi...

Luffy:Ace...

~Luffy posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ace qui fut surpris mais répondit à ce baiser , la jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et caresser les douces et fines courbes pour aller presser doucement la poitrine assez développer de la jeune pirate qui poussa un gémissement . Ace enleva la chemise de Luffy et fit promener ses lèvres sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il lui baissait son short et son sous-vêtement . Puis il embrassa le ventre de Luffy tout en déposant des baisers plus bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre le bas ventre,il remit ses lèvres sur celles de son amante pendant qu'il glissa un doigt à un endroit qu'elle soupçonnée pas

si sensible, un deuxième rejoignit le premier et commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux

Luffy: Ace...Haa...

~Ce dernier enleva ses vêtement et se mit sur Luffy

Ace:Tu...tu es sûre Luffy?Je ne voudrais pas te fair ma-

Luffy avait embrassé Ace et passa ses mains dans les cheveux corbeaux et ébouriffés de son amant qui la pénétra en douceur,mais Luffy poussa un gémissent de douleur,une fois habituée Ace fit des vas et viens

Luffy:Haaa...Ace...Je-je t'aime

Ace:Je t'aime aussi Luffy...Haaa

~Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux épuisé et Ace ramena Luffy dan leur tente où il s'endormit lui aussi

Fin chapitre

auteur: Ouf enfin un chapitre fini suis claqué...

Zoro: feignasse!

Auteur:Marimo!

(un combat sanglant débuta avec des mikados mais les deux vaillant combattants furent vaincus par...Nami)

Nami: YEAH! 100 000 000 BERRY POUR MOI!


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy se réveilla en sueur , elle regarda par le hublot de sa cabine , il faisait encore nuit noire et les étoiles brillaient en compagnie de la lune qu'on pouvait voir se refléter dans l'eau

-Haa...haa c'était qu'un souvenir

Elle sourit en pensant à se souvenir et finit par se rendormir.

-Robin-chwan, Nami-swann, Luffy-chan le repas est servit! Vous les autres magnez-vous!

-Ero-cook

-T'as un problème le marimo?

-Ouais et le problème est un certain cuistot pervers aux sourcils frisés qui se nomme Sanji!

-Toi!

***SBAM*** ***SBAM***

-Arrêtez votre cirque!Vous m'énervez!

-Haï Nami-chan ! (1)

-Pfff!

Ils se mirent à table dans l'ambiance habituelle , Zoro et Sanji qui se disputaient, Usopp qui racontait des histoires (où il se met à la place de Luffy) à Chopper, Nami qui hurlait sur les 2 ennemies (le marimo et l'ero-cook! Applaudissaient s'il vous plait ***SBAM*** ok je me tait) Robin qui riait doucement et enfin Luffy qui piquait dans les assiettes des autres

-Maiheu! J'veux de la viande! VEUX PAS MOURIR DE FAIM~ OUUIIINNNN!

-ARRETES TON CINEMA!

-Je vais te préparer ça ma déesse!

-Et ramène à picoler l'escargot!

-Toi t'as qu'à ta bouger les fesses le cactus!

-Tu vas payer ça.

-MAIS VOUS ME SAOULEZ A LA FIN!

Pendant que la navigatrice hurlait sur le cuisinier et le sabreur , Luffy se leva et partit en courant dans les toilettes

-Luffy qui part vomir? Ma nourriture la dégoute?

-Elle a pas tort à mon avis çà doit être empoisonner (repousse l'assiette)

Usopp: On ferait mieux de voir se qu'elle a...

-Bonne idée. Je vais aller voir avec Docteur-san

-Baka (2) çà me fait pas plaisir. Idiote

Robin et Chopper allèrent voir se que Luffy avait, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes où ils entendirent des vomissements

-Capitaine-san sort de là, Docteur-san va s'occuper de toi.

-O-ok

Luffy sortis des toilettes pour aller à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Chopper et Robin

-Je vais prélever ton sang pour des analyses attendez ici.

-Compris

Le petit renne pris un échantillon de sang de la fille-élastique et partit faire des analyses, mais en les faisant il fis un imprévisible découverte

-Lu-Luffy as-tu une liaison avec un homme?

-Une liaison?

-Sa veut dire si tu aimes amoureusement un homme et que tu as eu des rapport avec lui.

En comprenant le sens de se que voulait dire l'archéologue , la capitaine rougit violemment

-J-je ...oui pourquoi?

-Parce que tu...tu es...enceinte.

-N-Nani? M-mais je peux pas en avoir je suis pirate et...et...c'est trop dangereux pour un enfant!

-Luffy tu dois nous dire qui est le père on pourras peut être le contacter.

-Le-le père c'est...Ace

-Ace? Mais c'est ton frère non?

-Portgas.D Ace second commandant de l'armada de Barbe Blanche , tu as plutôt bien choisis.

-En faite Ace et moi on s'est rencontré quand j'avais 7 ans et lui 10. Jii-chan (3) m'avait laissé chez les bandits des montagne pour que je devienne un bon Marine mais moi je criais à chaque fois que je deviendrais le Roi des Pirates et ça faisait qu'à chaque fois je gagnais une bosse...et au final Ace et moi on est devenue frères

-Je comprend mieux maintenant et ça va faire combien de mois que tu es enceinte capitaine-san?

-Euh ...4 mois je crois.

-Tu veux qu'on informe les autres Luffy?

-Non pas maintenant mais je peux appeler Ace?

-Bien sûr Capitaine-san , voici mon den den mushi (4)

-Arigato (5) Robin .

Luffy essaya de contacter Ace

-Moshi moshi? (6)

-Allo? Ace c'est moi.

-Luffy! Je suis content de te parler, tu vas bien? Pourquoi m'appelle tu? Tu es malade? En danger? Tu veux que je vienne?

-N-non ça ira j'ai-je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Tu peux tout me dire tu c'est?

-Oui et je-je suis enceinte...

-Q-quoi?Tu-tu es sérieuse? Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas très drôle Lu.

-Je ne plaisante pas Ace...et le père c'est...c'est toi

-...

-Je vais vraiment être père?

-Oui.

-Luffy c'est...c'est...c'est merveilleux je suis si heureux! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et ça vas faire combien de temps?

-Depuis Arabasta ça vas faire 4 mois

-Déjà? Luffy écoute moi, ne te surmène pas trop, fait attention à toi et surtout ne te met pas en danger d'accord? Est ce que Zoro est là?

-Non il est dans la cuisine je suis avec Chopper et Robin notre archéologue elle est sérieuse et tout elle est trop cool!

-Tu peux me la passer s'il te plais?

-Oui Ai shiteru Ace . (7)

-Ai shiteru yo Luffy

Luffy passa le den den mushi à Robin qui le pris

-Oui? Que voulez vous Portgas-san?

-Vous êtes Robin non?

-Oui c'est bien moi

-Je voudrais vous demandez , à vous et à Zoro de protéger Luffy et veiller sûr elle ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance aux autres loin de là c'est juste que si elle est avec vous ou Zoro elle écoutera sûrement

-J'ai compris ne vous en faite pas moi et Bushindo-San veillerons sur elle. (8)

-Je te remercie puis-je avoir de nouveau Luffy?

-Je vous la passe

-Ace? Tu voulais quelque chose?

-Oui alors j'aimerai que tu écoute Robin et Zoro d'accord? Et que tu fais se qu'ils te disent

-Ok si tu veux

-Luffy...félicitations encore

-Merci mais c'est toi le père

-C'est vrai (rire) Pour les prénoms tu as une idée?

-Euh non pas vraiment

-Si c'est une fille nous pourrons l'appeler...Rouge s'il te plais?

-Bien entendue et puis j'aime bien et si c'est un garçon se serai Sora (9)

-Il est très beau ce prénom tu as bien choisis, Luffy je dois raccrocher gomen(10)

-Gnishishi pas grave . A plus Ace fais attention a toi

-Se serait plutôt a toi de faire attention, Bye Luffy

L'aîné raccrocha et les 3 personnes retournèrent à table et Luffy était plutôt pensive

-Sa va pas Luffy?

-Hein? Ha si tout va bien Usopp pourquoi?

-Ben t'as pas pris de la nourriture dans nos assiettes.

-...

-Luffy?

-J'ai quelque chose a vous dire...

-Et c'est quoi?

-Laisse ma déesse tranquille.

-Sourcil en vrille...

-Je-Je suis enceinte...

-NANIIIII?

-Ma Luffy m'a trahi, je me sens mourir

-Je viendrais piétiner ta tombe avec joie!

-TU VAS CREVER SALE ALGUE PAS FRAICHE!

Un combat sanglant où de la vaisselle et des ustensiles furent maltraitées par deux fauves sanguinaires déchaînés mais qui furent vite vaincus par une tornade rousse dévastatrice

-MAIS ARRETEZ VOTRE BAZAR VOUS ME GONFLER! LUFFY VIENS DE NOUS DIRE QU'ELLE EST ENCEINTE ET VOUS VOUS CHAMAILLEZ!

-Bo'en (gomen)

-Et qui est le père?

-Bonne question Usopp alors Luffy?

-C'est Ace...

-Il va me le payer! Il a prit l'innocence et la pureté d'une jeune fille.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller et si tu fais quoique se soit je te pardonnerais pas.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça Luffy?

-De 1° J'ai jamais réussis à battre Ace malgré mon pouvoir alors qu'il n'en avait pas et de 2° tu te ferais battre facilement sans même que tu puisse réagir

-IL EST AUSSI FORT QUE SA?

-Hé oui mais il m'a dit que s'il était aussi fort c'était pour me protéger

-Wouhaou. Moi je connais personne qui aurait fait ça pour moi

-C'est parce que tu es un trouillard

-Tu peux parler a pars pour un trésor tu fais rien

-QUOI? REPETE SA!

-GYAAAAAHHH!

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement , Usopp termina au lit , tellement blessé par les coups d'une rouquine radine en furie et Chopper versa énormément de larmes en voyant le pauvre menteur mourir mais qui fut vite ramener a la vie par un blond au sourcil de coléoptère lui mettre un grand coup de pied sur la figure mais il gagna un nez cassé …

Fin, HAPPY END

Usopp: HAPPY END? MAIS JE ME SUIS FAIS MASSACRER PAR NAMI!

Ace: J'ai j'ai j'ai...J'ai mis mon pauvre Luffy enceinte! PARDONNE MOI LU! (en pose «un genoux par terre, les bras lever vers le ciel où un rayon de soleil éclaira le pauvre jeune homme»)

Luffy: OUAIS! J'VAIS ETRE MAMAN!

Nami: Je plains le gosse

Garp:HAHAHA! Je vais être a nouveaux grand père!HAHAHA!

Moi/Luffy: JII-CHAN?

Ace: LE VIEUX C**

Garp: PARLE PAS COMME SA A TON GRAND PERE!

Ace: t'es pas mon grand père vieil homme (se bagarre avec garp)

Luffy: (entrain de manger de la viande avec moi tout en regardant le combat) t'avais pas des mots à traduire?

Moi:? Ha si … la flemme...

Luffy: Tu ferais mieux de le faire avant que Jii-chan te frappe

Moi:...T'as raison grand frère

Nami-chan = Nami veut dire «vague» en japonais et le «chan» est un sufixe qu'on utilise pour les prénoms féminins

Baka = Idiot

Jii-chan = grand père

den den mushi = escargotphone

Arigato = merci

moshi moshi = allo allo

ai shiteru = je t'aime (ai shiteru yo = je t'aime aussi)

bushindo = ...sabreur je crois... (RAH KE SAIS PLUS) et «san» est comme le «chan» mais en plus respectueux

Sora = ciel (j'aime beaucoup ce prénom)

Gomen = désolé


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy se réveilla , et la première chose qu'elle a ressenti c'était une douleur à la tête

-AIIE! CA FAIT MAL!

-Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller avant

-PAPY?

-P-PAPY? MONKEY.D GARP, LE HEROS DE LA MARINE EST TON GRAND PERE?

-Ouais! Vous approchez pas de lui, il est dangereux!

-N'importe quoi.

-Ah Ouais? Et qui c'est qui m'as jeté dans un ravin quand j'avais 6 ans?

-C'était pour que tu devienne un bon marine

-J'ai jamais voulut en être un, et Ace non plus

-Petite...Hum? Dis moi Luffy t'aurais pas pris un peu de poids?

-N-non

-...

Luffy partit en courant dehors mais en partant elle a vu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien et Zoro aussi

-Luffy-san! Ca faisait longtemps!

-Cobby? C'est vraiment toi?

-Oui Zoro-san est là lui aussi?

-Ouais, ZORO RAMENE TON DERRIERE ICI Y A QUELQU'UN!

-LUFFY!JE VAIS TE T- Cobby?

-Zoro-san ça faisait longtemps aussi.

-Tu l'as dis

-He! Je suis là moi aussi!

Zoro/Luffy: T'es qui toi?

-C'est moi Hermepp!

-Tu le connais toi Zoro?

-Non pourquoi toi non plus?

-Nan

-...

-...

-...Idiote

-...HE! C'EST MECHANT!

-Dis moi Luffy-san t'aurais pas pris un peu de poids?

-Nan Luffy est enceinte

-T-Tais toi Chopper /!

-Gomen Luffy

-QUOI? MA PETITE FILLE? ENCEINTE?

-Ho ho! Bon ben...A PLUS

-REVIENS ICI!

La pauvre Luffy se fit poursuivre dans tout Water Seven par son abominable (SBAM) eu par son «adorable» grand-père chéri qui l'a poursuivait mais hélas celui ci gagna et ramena Luffy pour s'expliquer en privé avec elle

-Alors explique moi tout , quand c'est arrivé?

-...

-Luffy!

-C'est arrivé à Arabasta quand on est allé là-bas pour aider Vivi et son pays

-Et qui est le père?

-A...Ace

-QUOI?

-C'est lui le père...

-Luffy je-

-S'il te plais Jii-chan ne me déteste pas...s'il te plais ne nous déteste pas Ace et moi … je...je

Luffy pleurait et en voyant le visage aussi triste de sa petite fille Garp la pris dans ses bras, contre lui et passa sa main chaleureuse dans ses cheveux corbeaux

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, comment je pourrais vous détester? Vous êtes tous les deux ma seule famille, mes deux petits enfants chéris, …. Et sa va faire combien de mois?

-8 mois...

-Déjà...

Mais en un instant Luffy s'écroula par terre , son grand-père paniqua . Elle vit son équipage, Franky, Iceburg, Kokoro et sa petite fille, son grand père et... Ace? Venir vers elle paniqué puis le trou noir.

La capitaine des chapeaux de paille se réveilla , elle sentit quelque chose de chaud tenir sa main. Elle regarda et vit Ace lui tenir la main entre les siennes. Elle sourit puis elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle était dans une chambre blanche et remarqua un petit berceau . Luffy se dirigea vers le petit lit et vit un bébé. _Son _bébé. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Ace, des petites taches de rousseur ornait ses petites joues. Il avait le visage de Luffy et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle put voir qu'il avait la couleur de ses yeux et la forme de ceux de Ace.

Le bébé lui sourit et poussa des petits gazouillements , elle le prit dans ses bras et sentit ceux de Ace l'entourer .

-Il est magnifique.

-Oui c'est ton enfant.

-Tu veux dire notre enfant Luffy. C'est toi qui as fais tout le travail. Faut dire que tu nous as fais peur quand tu t'es écroulée comme ça, d'un coup.

-Désolé.

-Se n'est rien.

Ace prit son fils dans ses bras et lui dit

-Tu as vu Sora? Elle est jolie ta maman mais je te préviens...Elle est que à moi! Je te la prête pas! Na!

-Ace!

-Quoi? Je dis que la vérité! Tu es que à moi!

Et il lui fit un baiser auquel elle répondit mais ils durent se séparer dû au manque d'air (pourquoi ils sont pas pris des bouteilles d'oxygène aussi? M: parce que sinon ils pourraient pas s'embrasser...) . Luffy prit Sora dans ses bras et ce dernier se mit à pleurer.

-HAA! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a?

-Il faut que tu lui donne le sein

-Le sein? ...Ha comme quand on avait- Mffmfffmfmfmmm

-Chhht! Le dis pas comme ça! C'est embarrassant /

-Hahaha! Allez Sora c'est l'heure de manger.

Après s'être remplie la panse , le bébé se mit a jouer avec les doigts de son père

-Je savais pas qu'il pouvais manger autant...

-Moi non plus...

-Gaga hahaha!

-Mais c'est qu'il se moque le petit. Allez viens voir papa pour la torture

Le père se mit à chatouiller l'enfant qui se mit à rire et la mère rit aussi en voyant les deux amours de sa vie ensemble.

Oui...c'était vraiment un moment de bonheur mais aussi éphémère …

Fin

Moi: Enfin fini. Je pris mes lecteurs de ne pas m'en vouloir, je sais que j'ai mis la naissance du bébé trop vite mais je suis désolé , je n'avais pas d'idée pour mettre en attendant la naissance mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais d'autres One-Shot pour m'excuser .

Et je pris aussi d'avance de vouloir aussi m'excuser si j'aurais du retard sur cette fic...

GOMEN! PARDONNEZ MOI MES LECTEURS D'AMOUR!

***SBAM***

**N**ami: MAIS ARRETES DE CRIER COMME SA! TU VA FAIRE RAPPLIQUER TOUTE LA MARINE!

Marines: Elle est là!

Moi: HAAAA (se casse en courant mais tombe à cause d'un escargot, se casse la figure, se fait choper par la marine puis se fait exécuter et se retrouve en ch'tit fantome) Comment je vais fare maintenant pour ma fic? T°T

Zoro: Bien fait! UwU je les aimes bien finalement ces marines...

Moi: JE VAIS TE HANTER!

Zoro: HAAAA (se fait poursuivre par moi)


End file.
